Story Two-Damsel in the Wrong Dress
by SpelCastrMax
Summary: The palace's new guest is mistaken for Aladdin's daughter and kidnapped by Abis Mal.


STORY TWO: Damsel in the Wrong Dress  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em and you know it.  
Author's Note: In case you didn't read the first story, these are the characters you will be unfamiliar with. Kalil: Aladdin & Jasmine's teenaged son who wouldn't mind some peace in Agrabah, but still can't back down from an adventure. Almira: Aladdin and Jasmine's daughter who loves clothes and helping her older brother sneak out. Celeste Nomad: A teenaged girl from the future who is stuck in Agrabah because of her selective memory loss (most of the time she is the one needing to be rescued). Nothing much really happened in Story 1 except an introduction to theses characters.  
  
  
Aladdin and his odd little family all sat laughing at Genie as he pulled various gags out of a black sack. Iago and Abu worked as his assistants. The newest palace resident stood off to the side as if she feared being splashed by something Genie had up his sleeve. When everyone applauded the series of badly done tricks, they got up and headed to the garden, while Genie cleaned up his act.  
Celeste approached him timidly. Where a week before, she feared the large blue magic maker, she now spoke only to him and the animals. Genie began to rummage through his sack, but Celeste shook her head. "I don't think there's anything in that little black bag for me."  
Genie stood before her wearing green coat with a pocket watch attached, resembling the outfit worn by Frank Morgan in the Wizard of Oz. "Well, no let's just see about that." He pulled out a horse of a different color, a scarecrow, a pink bubble, an Ewok (oops, wrong movie), and a bucket of water that he tossed behind him, almost hitting Iago and Abu. Finally, he laughed with triumph. Waving his hand, Celeste found herself wearing a blue and white gingham dress, her hair in braids, and a whicker basket hung on her arm with Abu inside. A cheap paper backdrop of a rainbow fell behind her at the same time that Genie stuck the legendary ruby slippers on her feet.  
"There! If that doesn't get you home, I don't know what will!" he exclaimed.  
The useless MGM reference managed to make the girl laugh. "It's a nice try, Genie," she giggled as she took the braids out of her hair.  
Iago perched on her shoulder with confusion on his face. "How come you don't join in with the rest of the big happy family?" He motioned to the balcony where they could hear Aladdin playfully chasing after Jasmine like they were still teenagers.  
"I don't want them to think they have to entertain me," she told him.  
"Listen, kid," the parrot scoffed, "They're like this all the time. Don't tell Al and the others I told you this, but their good people, a little sappy, but you couldn't find better. Give em a chance."  
At that moment, Princess Almira came running in. "Celeste, I think it's time you had a change in style." She grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her into a hallway. Everyone could hear her giggling the whole way. "This'll be fun, you'll see."  
  
An hour later, both teenaged girls reentered the throne room laughing. Mira had dressed Celeste up like a princess, their outfits practically matching. The less conservative Arabic style brought about a change in Celeste. She seemed more comfortable and more open with everyone. This new attitude added to her outside appearance.  
Mira announced, "My latest fashion creation...I'm calling it 'the only outfit I had that fit Celeste'. She is taller than I am, you know."  
Aladdin, Jasmine, and Kassim clapped while Genie wolf whistled. The prince of Agrabah came inside to find out what all the noise was about and stopped dead in his tracks when he caught a glimpse of Celeste.  
Kal's wide eyes softened and he let out a small, "Wow."  
Abu, recognized the situation and muttered, "Oh brother."  
Meanwhile, Aladdin whispered to Jasmine, "We have a problem. That's the same face I made the first time I saw you."  
Jasmine's eyebrows lifted. "Why is that a problem? I think it's sweet."  
Kalil recovered and tried to conceal his tracks. With a shrug, he nonchalantly commented, "Not bad. I mean, anything's an improvement over... whatever you call what you were wearing before."  
Celeste turned to Mira and said, "Your brother's a snob isn't he."  
"Hey!" Kal shouted, "You're the one who's barely said anything all week!"  
"Maybe I was just avoiding you!" Celeste yelled back. She turned on heel and headed out to the garden with Mira following closely.  
Jasmine rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "I think the problem just solved itself."  
Mira and Celeste began to play games by the fountain, turning into fast friends. The princess was amused by the fact that if Celeste's hair was just a little darker they'd look the same from the back. It grew black out there and when they couldn't see their reflections in the water, Mira ran back inside for a lantern. She returned shortly, but Celeste had disappeared and a scroll was left by the fountain.  
Mira took the message to her dad, who read it aloud to the group.   
"Dear Aladdin,  
If you want to see your daughter again come to the caves at the really, really big oasis just outside of Agrabah. And bring a nice hat.  
Signed,  
Your Arch Nemesis."  
"Arch nemesis? Gee, that really narrows it down," Iago sarcastically quipped.  
"It must be Abis Mal," Aladdin commented, "The hat thing kinda gives it away."  
Jasmine took a look at the scroll. "Abis Mal? We haven't heard anything from him for years. But the fact that he mistook Celeste for Mira sounds like him."  
Aladdin, Genie, Abu, and Kalil went to rescue the girl, while the rest stayed behind in case Abis Mal realized his mistake and returned. The men rode carpet over the desert until they spotted the (as Abis Mal had called it) really, really big oasis.  
As they landed at the mouth of the cave, Kal groaned, "Do we have to save her? She hasn't been very grateful to us so far. She's called me a snob when she won't even eat dinner with us."  
Al laughed at his son. "Since when did we do stuff for gratitude. Besides, you haven't been really making any effort to welcome her." His son didn't reply, just started into the cave, ready for any traps.  
Deep within the caverns, Celeste Nomad awoke in a cage. Around a corner she could hear several voices, a few of which seemed slightly familiar.  
"You fool," a deep, menacing man raged, "How could you have grabbed the wrong girl?!"  
The sheepish voice of her kidnapper replied, "Well...it was dark and she was dressed up so nice, I just assumed..."  
A more whiny, stuck up voice joined in the conversation. "Let's just go on with the plan and get out of these caves. My sandals are getting dirty."  
The first voice growled, "The spell won't work without a blood relative of Aladdin's. We don't need this girl until later on in the plan!"  
A female voice purred, "Well, Aladdin's son is entering the cave right now. We could..."  
"It's too late for that!" the first voice snapped, "We can't let Aladdin know that we're working together. You!"  
The sheepish voice squeaked, "Me?"  
"Make this kidnapping look good and come up with some reason for it," the first voice told him angrily, "We're out of here. No more fowl ups."  
Celeste held her breath until the only voice left was the childish whining of her kidnapper. She leaned against the bars and thought aloud. "I'm very confused."  
"You should not be," an elderly voice stated.  
Celeste jumped back up to meet with a thin man in gray robes. A strip of material covered his blind eyes. "Did they think you were a princess too?" she asked jokingly.  
The man didn't answer, just continued his cryptic message. "Their plans are only beginning. It was no accident you came here. You are part of their plan."  
"Is this some kind of a riddle?" Celeste asked with annoyance. Her eyes tore away from the blind man when she heard Genie's voice.  
After a short battle with a couple of traps, Kalil ran into the cavern to free her. "Oh, it's you," Celeste grumbled, then turned to say something to her cellmate. However, the blind profit was gone.  
"What? Did you forget something?" Kal questioned when she began to search the cage for the man, "C'mon. We have to go. Abis Mal's booby traps are set to go off again in a little while."  
Celeste followed the prince and they met Genie, Aladdin, and carpet outside.  
"Abis Mal got away," Al explained, "I wanted to question him. What did he want Mira for?"  
"A spell," Celeste told him, describing the conversation she'd heard. She left out the part about the blind man, still deciding whether or not that happened.  
Genie rubbed his chin. "I don't like this, Al. Spells that need family blood are never a good thing."  
Kal sat on Carpet, who hovered a little closer to the ground in order to let Celeste on. The lad watched her for a moment. "Abis Mal is an such an idiot. How in the name of Allah did he manage to kidnap you?"  
With embarrassment, Celeste stared down at the royal blue and yellow designs on Carpet. "I sort of went with him. He looked exactly like my uncle."  
"Wait a second, you can't remember where you live or your parent's names, but you remember that your uncle looks like Abis Mal."  
"Of course," Celeste replied, "Ugly people are always more difficult to forget." She turned to the sultan as he motioned for Carpet to fly home. "Who were the other voices I heard?"  
"I can't say," Aladdin admitted, "But I'm sure we won't have to wait too long to find out."  
They were home just in time for dinner. The long table was set for the family. Kassim had already started eating since he had plans to leave early in the morning for a gold prospect. He promised to be back in two days.  
Aladdin, Kal, and Genie took their places at the table. Celeste stayed behind, watching for a moment. Iago flew up to her, flapping his wings so he floated in front of her face. "You know, they won't feel they'll have to entertain you while they eat. I bet it's safe to sit down."  
She nodded in understanding, then sat at the empty spot next to Mira and across from Kal. "I hope no one minds me joining in," she said with confidence.  
They all greeted her, passing down various dishes for her to sample. The entire time, Kal watched as if he was waiting for her to jump up in a huff at the first sign of argument.  
Celeste noticed his gaze. "I didn't mean to be a snob, you know."  
"Neither did I," Kal said, reaching across the table for her hand. "Friends?"  
She took his hand and they shook on it. "Friends."  
Jasmine smiled, trying to suppress a laugh as her husband groaned. "I'm telling you, Jasmine, this is bad news. Our son doesn't even realize what he's getting himself into."  
__________________  
WATCH FOR STORY 3: A Celeste in Time Save Nine  
Kassim is in trouble, but Aladdin and Jasmine think it's better if Celeste sits this adventure out. 


End file.
